Golfers tend to be sensitive to the “feel” of a golf club. The “feel” of a golf club comprises the combination of various component parts of the club and various features associated with the club that produce the sensations experienced by the player when a ball is swung at and/or struck. Club weight, weight distribution, swing weight, aerodynamics, swing speed, and the like all may affect the “feel” of the club as it is swung and strikes a ball. “Feel” also has been found to be related to the vibrations produced when a club head face strikes a ball to send the ball in motion. These vibrations are transmitted from the club head through the shaft to the user's hands. If the user senses these vibrations, the user may flinch, give up on his/her swing, decelerate the swing, lose his/her grip, and/or not completely follow-through on the swing, thereby affecting distance, direction, and/or other performance aspects of the swing and the resulting ball motion. User anticipation of these undesirable vibrations can affect a swing even before the ball is hit.
Isolating the vibration created at the face of the club head from the shaft would result in an improved “feel” for the user. It would be desirable to provide a golf club head that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.